The World of Two Moons and ElfQuest
by Sailor Stella
Summary: This is one that I wrote a while ago so please understand that some of the things by be a little messed up. In this story it has been along time since Cutter or Ember had been Chief. There is a new Cheiftess and her family. Please review. (Flames are okay


** Okay this story is for only those people out there that are really into ElfQuest and I guess may have read Worldpool. Please understand that I wrote this story before I had even read Worldpool and I had no clue what it was about. And for you guys out there who have no clue what I'm talking about maybe you should skip this one. 

Two moons shown brightly down on a forest. A soft sliver glow was hitting the trees. A bush moved. A face pushed through it. It was a wolf. It moved slowly out of the bush. A hand came forward to push the bush away. The hand had only four fingers. A body came into view. The bush slapped back into place. The person sat on the wolf's back. A bow was across the person's back. Arrows were in a holder sitting next to the bow. The one wore pants that were made out of animal skin. The one was wearing a short shirt. A headband was in place to keep it's hair out of the face. The ears were clearly shown. Ears that were a point. The person was an elf. A girl. Her name is Moonglow. She is a wolf raider. Her wolf friend is Nightfinder. She led down low on his back. She was out on a hunt. She did not look behind her. Another wolf was following them. Another wolf raider. The other wore a shirt and pants like the first. This elf's name is Moss. His wolf friend is name Sand. Theses two young elves are alone on this hunt. 

Moonglow would have liked to be out there by her self, but her mother would not have liked that. (Oh well. At lest Mother didn't make me take Whistler out here. He can't be still for one minute.) Moonglow thought to her self. A meadow appeared between the trees. She stopped her wolf. Moss came right up side of her. **Well my friend? Don't you think it's time to go back now? ** Moss said in sending. 

**No! Oh I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. ** Moonglow sent back. She reached between her wolf's ears and patted his head. She was deep in thought when a shout came to her ears. She looked up suddenly. An arrow came toward them. It hit Nightfinder's shoulder. The wolf jumped back. Moonglow was thrown off the wolf's back. She hit the ground hard. She rolled over but was unable to get away form the net that was thrown over her. She looked around with wild eyes. **Run Nightfinder! Run back to the Holt! **Moonglow wolf-send to her friend. Big hands picked her up roughly. She knew that they belonged to humans. The five finger ones. **Moss!? ** Moonglow sent, **Moss? My friend please be alive! ** **I'm here Moonglow. ** Moss sent back weakly. **Moss are you okay? ** Moonglow asked. She feared for her friend. **I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me. ** Moss said. **Where do you think we are going? ** Moonglow asked. **Don't know but I have feeling we wouldn't like it one bit. ** Moss said. The two elves were carried away form their home. 

Back at the Holt. A great tree was in the center. Elves were poking their heads out openings in the tree. One elf was lying on her back sleeping. Her red hair covered her face. She wore a leather skirt. A knife was sat at her hip. Her name is Windsong. She is the leader of the elves. She is cheiftess. She was not worried about anything at the moment. A young elf was hanging from a branch above her head. 

"Don't even think about it Vine." Windsong said with out opening her eyes. She knew who it was. It was her sister's young cub, Vine. The boy had blond hair and green eyes. He looked like his mother. His mother, Branch, was dead. Having died 8 turns of the season ago. She left her young cub with her lifemate, Echo. Echo could not bear to with out his love. He left Vine with Windsong and just left. Never to return again. So Windsong brought up Vine as well as her own daughter, Moonglow. 

"How did you know it was me?" Vine said as he climbed down the tree to sit next to Windsong. 

"You know as well as I do that Wolf raiders don't sleep during the night and besides you make a lot of noise." Windsong said sitting up. A figure dropped out of the tree and landed on Windsong's shoulders. She grabbed a body and pulled it down to the grass next to her. It was Rainbow. Young Vine's best friend. Rainbow's hair was a blazing red. Her eyes were a cold blue. 

"Rainbow! You know better than to do that!" an elf said running up to them. It was Rainbow's mother, Arrow. 

"It's okay Arrow. She didn't do any harm." Windsong said. 

Just than a wolf cry sounded. All the elves looked up from what they were doing. A wolf ran toward the tree. Windsong gasped. It was her daughter's wolf friend. She jumped to her feet and ran to the wolf. An arrow was sticking out of his shoulder. 

"Someone get the healer! And be fast about it!" Windsong shouted over her shoulder. She looked around. She didn't see Moonglow or Moss anywhere. **Nightfinder. ** Windsong sent to the wolf. It was replied weakly, **Humans have elf friend. Elf friend tell go back to den. ** Windsong stepped back. Her right hand went to her knife. Just than another wolf ran toward them. This one was unhurt. It was Moss's wolf, Sand. Windsong got the same thing out of him. She rushed to the edge of the tree and called her wolf to her. Her wolf, Storm, ran by and Windsong jumped on her back. She rode her wolf following her daughter's trail. She came to the clearing before long. Moonglow's bow and arrows were lying on the ground. Moss's knife was sticking out of a tree were he had thrown it at a human. Windsong sent. This sending was for her daughter alone. **MOONGLOW! WHERE ARE YOU CUB? ** Windsong sent. 

Few miles away Moonglow felt the sending. **Mother! Help! ** She sent back. In the clearing Windsong's sending was reward. **Moonglow you are alive! Praise the moons. Where is Moss? ** Windsong sent. **He is here with me Mother. We are both unhurt. Don't know where the five fingers are taking us. ** ** Don't worry. We'll get you back** the sending was getting weaker. Moonglow was moving out of range. **Mother help please help. ** Was the last thing Windsong got from her daughter. Windsong tilted her head back and howled. The call was heard back at the holt. The remaining wolfs and their raiders came to their cheiftess call. 

Meanwhile Moonglow was sending to Moss, **Moss mother will come to help us. **. Moss sent back, **Good. That means that the wolves were able to get back. ** **Yes. ** The human that was carrying Moonglow stopped. He dropped Moonglow. Moss was scared. The human that was carrying him kept on walking. **Moonglow! Help! ** He sent. **No! My friend! ** Moonglow cried out in sending. 

You take that one and I keep this one. She be good slave. The human that had carried Moonglow said. 

Yes good idea. I see you later. The other human said as he walked away. 

**Moonglow! ** Moss screamed in sending. **No Moss! Moss! ** Moonglow shouted into her sending. Her eyes blurred with tears as she watched Moss being taken away. (No Moss! My friend what will happen to us?) Moonglow thought while she cried. The human begun to unwrap her from the net she was in. he grabbed her right arm pulling her to her feet. She screamed out in pain when he tried her hands behind her back with rope. 

Why you do this? Moonglow asked in the human tongue. The human looked at her surprised. 

Why? Because you are meant to be my slave. He said laughing in her face. Moonglow spit in his face. She than kicked him in the knees and tried to make a run for it. She fell on her face. She looked down at her feet. The human had caught one of her soft slippers. He climbed to his feet. He grabbed Moonglow and threw her to the ground. She rolled away from his foot when he tried to kick her in the side. 

He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. He walked into a cave and sat her down on some furs. She looked around. A small bundle was lying about a foot away from her. The human man was sitting at a small fire that was in the middle of the room. The smoke poured out the opening of the cave. He looked over at Moonglow. 

That demon is your duty. The man said pointing at the bundle. Moonglow looked closer and saw a small baby. She turned back toward the human and saw that he was standing over her. He was about to hit her when an arrow ran into his back. He clawed at the arrow tying to get it out but he was unable to reach it. He fell forward on top of Moonglow. She was about to be crashed when the body was lifted away form her. She looked up into the face of her Mother. 

"Moonglow! Are you all right cub?" Windsong asked her child as she cut away the ropes that held Moonglow's hands behind her.

"Mother I'm fine." Moonglow said hugging her Mother.

A small cry came from beside them. Moonglow looked over at the tiny bundle.

"Oh." She said picking up the bundle. Windsong made no move to stop her.

"Moonglow! You are safe!" a voice said.

Moonglow looked behind her mother. Windsong's friend, Star, was standing there. She looked surprised to see the bundle in Moonglow's arms.

"Moss? Is he safe?" Moonglow asked.

"I'm fine. I've felt better. I feel like I've ran into a tree or something." Moss said from beside Scroll. 

"Come cub. Let us go. Your wolf friend needs you." Windsong said helping Moonglow to her feet.

"Come leave the human." Star said to Moonglow.

"No! I can't leave her here." Moonglow said with a pleading look in her eyes. 

Windsong saw the look. 

"Fine bring her along. But Moonglow you will have to watch the human cub yourself. Is that clear?" Windsong said as she helped Moonglow up on to Storm's back. 

"Yes mother. Oh thank you Mother!" Moonglow said as they rode off into the night. 

When they got back to the Holt they were meet by the other elves. Moss's parents ran up to their son and hugged him close. They had lost a cub 2 seasons before Moss was born. Vine ran over to Windsong and hugged her. Windsong hugged him close. She had come close to losing her cub that night. She didn't want to ever feel like that again. 

"Oh what do you have there Moonglow?" Fan asked as she walked over to Moonglow. Fan a tall elf with short brown hair and eyes were one of Moonglow's best friends. Moonglow showed her. 

"It's a human cub." Moonglow said lifting the fur away from the baby's face. 

"Oh." Fan said as well as some other elves. 

"Why did you bring that here?" Arrow asked pulling her other cub Whip away from Moonglow.

"I couldn't leave her there to die." Moonglow said. 

"Don't any of you get in a fight. I said she could bring the human here. Moonglow has said that she will take care of it. So let it be. We have had a hard night let us sleep. The sun will be here soon." Windsong said quickly before anything could happen. Moonglow walked over to the tree and climbed inside one of the openings. Vine followed her inside. Arrow, Star, and Scroll looked over at their chief. 

"You know something might go wrong with that human cub don't you?" Scroll asked.

Windsong looked over at him. His black hair fall in his face and blocked the sight of his black eyes from everyone. 

"Yes I do. But let her keep it." Windsong said. 

"Okay, but what will you do when Moonglow has a real cub of her own and that human cub is still here?" Star asked her friend.

"We will help her care for it. But when the time comes for it to go back to the human world Moonglow will miss it dearly." Arrow said climbing up the tree into another hole. 

Windsong knew that they were right. She climbed into the hole that Moonglow and Vine had gone into. Vine came up to her.

"Look Auntie." Vine whispered to Windsong. Windsong looked over at Moonglow. The human was asleep next to her. Moonglow smiled at her Mother.

"I've named her Whipper." Moonglow said to Windsong.

She looked back at the human cub. Windsong knew that Arrow was right. When it was time for the human to go back to her own world it would be hard on Moonglow. 

Whipper became one of the tribe. Moonglow loved her little cub. She taught Whipper everything that she needed to know. Whipper grew to love and respect Windsong. Early on Windsong was hard on the girl but loved her like she was one of her own cubs. 

"Mother?" Whipper asked one day.

Moonglow turned to look at the girl. Whipper was already a head taller than Moonglow. Her jet-black hair was pulled up tight in a ponytail. Her purple eyes saw everything. 

"Yes cub?" Moonglow asked turning back to what she was doing. Whipper sat down next to her.

"Mother what will happen to me?" Whipper asked helping with the nuts Moonglow was shelling.

"What do you mean?" Moonglow asked with out looking up.

"Well… I heard Scroll and Arrow talking about me. They said that I was different." Whipper said.

"Whipper! You know better than to over hear what the elders are saying." Moonglow said looking up. She slapped Whipper's leg. 

"I know. I'm sorry Mother." Whipper said without looking at Moonglow, "But am I that different form you and the others?" 

"Oh cub. Yes you are different. Look at your hands." Moonglow said holding up her own hand, "Now look at mine. I'm short while you are already taller than me."

"Mother I know I'm not a true elf, but where did I come from?" Whipper asked looking up into Moonglow's eyes. Moonglow knew that this day would come when her cub would ask that.

"I think it's time I told you." Moonglow said. She was starting to tell her when a howl went up form the Holt behind them. Moonglow jumped to her feet.

"Mother what is it?" Whipper asked getting to her feet beside Moonglow.

"Quiet cub." Moonglow snapped. 

The howl came again. This time a sending came with it. One that meant trouble. **Humans! Humans have found the father tree! ** Moonglow took off running back toward the holt. Whipper followed her mother.

Back at the Holt everything was going wrong. Humans had found the home of the elves. Star jumped out of the away as an arrow landed were she had been standing. Arrow was trapped in side the tree. Her lifemate, Pan, lay dead at the foot of the great tree. Arrow held a spear out in front of her. A human was trying to get at her and her cubs. Rainbow and Whip were standing behind their mother. Scroll was trapped in a net. The healer was in another net beside Scroll, knocked out. Moss's parents were dead as well. His little sister, Paddle, was behind Moss's wolf. Sand snapped at any human that came close to the girl. Moss was helping his lifemate, Fan. He threw arrow after arrow at the humans. Fan was behind him holding their cub, Tab, close. Windsong was swing her knife at the human that was leading the other humans. Moonglow ran to the tree with a howl of anger. She swung her bow around, shouting an arrow at the human that was coming up behind Fan. She shot another at the human that was keeping Arrow and her cubs from getting away. Moss hit the human in front of him. A knife came flying toward the human that was wrapping a net around Clear-Sky. Whipper hang back in the bush. Moonglow ran out of arrows, she pulled her knife free of its holder. She ran to her mother. She jumped on to the human's back driving the knife deep. **Thank you cub. ** Windsong sent to her helper. A scream rose from the bushes. Moonglow snapped her head around. She ran back toward were she told Whipper to wait. Whipper was gone. Other human footprints were there beside Whipper's. 

"Whipper!" Moonglow screamed in to the night air. She turned back to her people. Clear-Sky was helping Scroll and Ruth, the healer, form the nets that held them. Arrow was slowly climbing out of the tree. Rainbow and Whip were following her. Moss ran over to his sister and brought her back over to sit next to Fan. Fan held her cub close with one arm and held the other out to Paddle. 

"Vine! Where are you? Vine!" Windsong yelled looking around for her sister's cub. He was no where to be found. **VINE! ** Windsong screamed into her sending. It was sent back to her from high in the trees. **I'm here Windsong. I'm here. ** He said. Windsong looked up to see Vine climbing down toward her. Whistler was right behind him. **Vine did you see where the humans took Whipper? ** Moonglow asked Vine. 

"Yes." He said hanging his head. 

"Well?" Moonglow asked running up to him.

Vine looked over at Whistler.

"Tell me you cub!" Moonglow screamed grabbing his shoulders shaking him. 

"Stop it Moonglow!" Windsong said pushing Moonglow away from Vine. 

"They took her away with them Moonglow." Whistler said looking down at the ground. 

"No." Moonglow said taking a step backwards. She howled for her wolf-friend. Nightfinder came to her. She jumped on his back. 

"No stop! Moonglow!" Windsong shouted after her cub. Moonglow ran out of sight. 

"I'll go after her." Whistler said climbing on his wolf's back. He took off after her. 

Moonglow followed their trail. She reached the human camp. She could see that Whipper was the center of the action. Whipper looked scared. She knew the human's tongue. Moonglow had taught her that. **There you are. ** A sending came to Moonglow. She turned around. Whistler came up behind her. **Did my Mother send you after me? ** She asked looking back at Whipper. **I don't need any help getting my cub back. You can go back to the Holt. ** **No she did not send me. Look at her Moonglow. Do you think she might want to come back with us? She is with her own kind. ** Whistler said. Moonglow turned to look at him. Their eyes meet. A stirring inside both of them came. **Col? ** Moonglow asked. Whistler was just as surprised. **Caps? ** He took her hand. **You my lifemate? **Moonglow asked still looking in his eyes. **Oh high ones. Thank the high ones. **Whistler said pulling Moonglow close. **Maybe you are right about Whipper. I will leave her there. If she wants to come back she can. ** Whistler nodded his head. They rode of in to the night. 

Back at the Holt. Arrow cried over her lifemate. Rainbow and Whip were lying inside the great tree. Windsong sat by holding her head in her hands. Moss was caring his parents' bodies into the forest. Fan was inside with the cubs. Vine sat next to Scroll and Ruth. 

"We will have to leave this home." Windsong said getting to her feet. 

"What about Moonglow and Whistler?" Vine asked following Windsong. 

"They.." Windsong started but stopped when a sending of joy came to her. Vine looked at her puzzled. 

"Windsong what is it?" Scroll said getting to his feet. His chief did not stop in the middle of her talking. 

"A sending of joy. Moonglow and Whistler are joined." Windsong said with tears in her eyes. She knew her cub would not be back that night. 

"Moonglow and Whistler?" Vine asked. 

"Moonglow and Whistler who would have thought." Ruth said shaking his head.

**Cub! I'm happy for you. ** Windsong sent knowing that Moonglow would probably not listen to it. 

But she was wrong. Moonglow and Whistler came back that very night. They knew that they had to leave their home. When Moonglow showed up with Whistler, Windsong ran up to her daughter and hugged her. She than turned to Whistler and hugged him. 

"Come we must leave here before the humans come back to get the rest of us." Windsong said leading the others away from the great tree.

It has been 4 turns of the season since they left the Holt. Moonglow now is cheiftess. Her mother, Windsong, has been gone for 2 of those seasons. The white cold has been there for months now. Moonglow sat inside the new great tree wrapped in furs. She was mad at her lifemate, Whistler. He told her to stay in side and out of the cold. Moonglow rubbed a hand over her stomach feeling a kick from inside. Her cub was on its way soon. Very soon, as Moonglow gritted her teeth together. She had been having thus pain all day now. She blew out her breath slowly. Another pain came. She grew worried. 

"Fan!" Moonglow screamed into the cold air. Fan rushed to her friend. Her son, Tab, was right behind her. 

"Moonglow what is it?" Fan asked looking over her friend. 

"Fan quick get the… healer." Moonglow said between pains. 

"Tab! Run and get Ruth!" Fan told her cub. He nodded and ran out the hole in the front of the tree. Took a mighty jump and landed on a branch higher up. He climbed almost to the top of the tree before he came to another hole. He climbed inside. Ruth, the healer, looked up from what he was doing. 

"Tab! What is it cub?" He asked.

"Quick Moonglow!" Tab said. Ruth didn't ask anymore questions. He knew that Tab didn't talk often, but when he did it was for a good reason. He jumped out of the hole and nearly fell down the tree in his rush. He ran inside the hole were his cheiftess lay. She was breathing in quick, slow breathers. Fan sat back from her friend and let the healer come forward. She looked over at Moonglow. 

"Whistler. Go and get him." Moonglow said.

"Yes." Fan said leaving. She stepped out in to the snow. Arrow was climbing down the tree. 

"What happen? Is Moonglow okay?" Arrow asked standing next to Fan.

"Yes. The cub is on its way." Fan said.

"Whistler he'll want to be here." Arrow said. 

"Yes I know. I'm off to get him. Arrow will you watch Paddle and Tab for me?" Fan asked as her wolf ran up to her.

"Sure." Arrow said as Fan ran off. 

Fan found Moss and Whistler by the river. Vine was with them. 

"What's wrong?" Whistler asked when Fan was standing in front of him. 

"Moonglow needs you. The cub is on the way." Fan said.

Whistler ran over to his wolf and rode off.

He got back to the Holt at a dead run. He jumped off his wolf as it ran by the tree. He ran inside to find Ruth standing in front of Moonglow. Moonglow held a small bundle in her arms. Whistler ran up to her. 

"Beloved are you okay?" Whistler asked.

"Look at her Whistler." Moonglow said holding up the bundle to Whistler. He looked down at his daughter. 

"AH!" Moonglow yelled.

"What's wrong?" Whistler asked the healer.

"Nothing but I hope you are proud to have two daughters." Ruth said holding up another child.

"I think there's another the way I feel." Moonglow said slowly.

"I think you might me right." Ruth said smiling as he held up another cub.

Moonglow sat back against the wall heavily. 

"Are you okay beloved?" Whistler asked Moonglow. He still held the first born. 

"Yes. Just tried." Moonglow said smiling weakly. 

"You should be proud. You have two daughters and a son." Ruth said. 

He left them. Moonglow held her son while Whistler held the girls. 

"What will we call them?" Whistler asked sitting down next to Moonglow. 

"The first born will be called Cat's Eyes. She will be cheiftess after I. The other will be Raven. Our son you can name." Moonglow said handing their son to her lifemate. He carefully took his son in his arms. 

"SnowFall." Whistler said looking down at his son's face. 

"Cat's Eyes, Raven, and SnowFall. I like them." Moonglow said smiling. 

The three grew up with Tab and Paddle. Cat's Eyes's name fit her very well. She could spot a hawk in the sky from the ground and up through the trees. Raven was quick and sometimes loud. She followed her father every where. SnowFall was very different from his sisters. He had a peaceful look on his face all the time. Cat's Eyes red hair was falling out of place all the time. Her blue eyes never stopped looking. Raven's hair was a black like her mother's. Her eyes were black as well. SnowFall had white hair and purple eyes that all ways looked off into space. 

One day the three were playing some ways away from the Holt. Cat's Eyes wolf-friend, Hawk, was rolling around on the ground with Night, Raven's wolf-friend, and Winter, SnowFall's wolf-friend. SnowFall had climbed a tree to get away from his sister's fighting. He looked out at a meadow. He saw something moving out there. He looked as hard as he could but could not see it very good. 

"Cat's Eyes! Get up here! There's something at the meadow." He yelled down to the ground. Cat's Eyes looked up the tree and than climbed up it fast. Raven was right behind her. SnowFall pointed to what was moving. Cat's Eyes looked.

"It's tall. Taller than Father. I can't see any thing more. Let's get closer and see what it is." Cat's Eyes said climbing down the tree with her brother and sister right behind her. She ran through the bush fast. She stopped short at the edge of the meadow. 

"It's a human. The five finger ones." Raven said looking out at the meadow. All three of them knew what humans were and what they had done. SnowFall sent to his Mother and Father. They came running to see what was wrong. Others from the tribe followed them. 

"What is it cub?" Moonglow asked her son. 

"Look Mother." Cat's Eyes said pointing out at the meadow and the human. 

"A human!" Whistler said with a voice that was surprised as well as anger. Raven stood close to her Father. He put an arm around the girl. 

"There's something familiar about that human." Moonglow said. Whistler looked at her.

"Could it be Whipper?" Vine asked from behind his cousin. 

"Whipper?" the triplets asked as one. 

"Hush!" Ruth said to the three.

Moonglow made up her mind to see if it was Whipper. She looked at her lifemate and than stepped out of the bush. Cat's Eyes tried to follow her mother, but Vine grabbed her and held her back.

Moonglow stepped up to the human. The human gasped.

Mother? The human asked.

Whipper? Moonglow asked the human. 

Mother! The human said running up to Moonglow but stopped short when Nightfinder stepped out of the bush. 

It Whipper. Moonglow said happy to see her human cub again. She turned back to look at the bushes. The rest of the tribe stepped out. Cat's Eyes ran to her mother's side. Whipper looked down at the girl elf. She than untied a rope that held a bag to her back. She opened the bag to show what she had inside. It was a human cub. A boy. 

"Mother is that a human cub?" SnowFall asked as he walked to his mother. 

"Yes dear." Moonglow said looking at it. 

"Mother I bring you son." Whipper said in the elf's tongue. 

The three looked at Whipper surprised that she could speak like they. 

"No." Moonglow said shaking her head.

No? But please. Whipper said in her own tongue. 

I have cubs. See? My beautiful cubs. Moonglow said looking down at her children. 

Other humans. Male humans kill my cub if you not take. Whipper said looking down at the child with love in her eyes.

Why? Whistler asked surprising his three. 

Not like my son. He is chief one day. They not want him to be chief. Whipper said holding the child close. 

Fine I take and safe. Moonglow said.

I come too? Whipper asked looking at the mother she had know. 

Fine come. Other humans come. Whistler said picking up Raven and sitting her on his wolf's back. Vine picked up SnowFall and sat him with himself on his wolf. Cat's Eyes climbed on to her mother's wolf holding her little wolf. Whipper put the baby back on her back and ran after the elves. 

Back at the Holt Arrow was not speaking to Moonglow. She was mad at her because she had brought back the human. She pulled her boy cub, Whip, out of the sight of the human. Rainbow was watching from up in a tree. Paddle cried out and ran over to her brother. Moss picked her up into his arms. Tab was standing with his mother. Fan smiled at Whipper. Cat's Eyes stood next to her mother.

"My people. Please listen to me. Whipper has come back to us." Moonglow said. 

"We can see that! But why did you bring her back? She is the reason most of us died when the humans found us 4 seasons ago." Arrow said mad.

"You can't say that. We have no idea how the humans found us. Whipper was taken from us then, but now she is back." Whistler said.

"Mother what is wrong with the humans?" Raven asked looking Whipper over.

"Shut up cub!" Arrow said snapping at the girl. 

SnowFall walked up to Whipper. His eyes got a far off look to them. He reached out and touched Whipper. Whipper stood still as the boy closed his eyes. He opened them and walked over to stand next to his mother and sister.

"I feel no evil in her. She is good. She does not know how the humans found us seasons ago." SnowFall said to the tribe. 

"SnowFall. How can you tell that?" Whistler asked his son.

"My magic feeling. I can tell what has happen or how people are feeling." SnowFall said sitting down next to his wolf-friend. 

"Come let us sleep." Moonglow said. 

Whipper took her cub and lain down under the great tree. Moonglow and Whistler took the children inside the tree. 

"What is he talking about?" Whistler asked Moonglow while the three threw themselves down on their sleeping furs. 

"I think I know. My mother's mother, Ember, had a twin brother, Suntop if I can recall. He had this magic feeling. He could sense if someone was using magic or if someone had there before." Moonglow said looking at her son. 

"I see. Your mother didn't have the feeling. You didn't have the feeling, but it is passed on to our son." Whistler said lying down next to his cubs. 

"Yes. But Raven has a clam touch when she touches you. She might have healer powers. Ember's mother was a healer." Moonglow said. 

"Hum a magic user and a healer. But where well that leave Cat's Eyes?" Whistler asked lying next to Moonglow and wrapping an arm around her. He pulled her close.

"Ah beloved that's okay. She is to be cheiftess. You'll see. She'll grow up to be a good cheiftess." Moonglow said slipping into a sleep. 

Weeks later Cat's Eyes, Raven, SnowFall, and Paddle were out playing near a creek that ran by the Holt. Cat's Eyes was up a tree jumping from branch to branch. Almost like dancing. Paddle and Raven were trying to catch fish barehanded. No lock there. SnowFall was trying to teach his wolf-friend, Winter, how to find an animal trail and follow it. Winter would run headfirst into the brushes and than run back and land in the creek. She would spray water over SnowFall when she crawled back out. Cat's Eyes climbed up to the top of the tree. A hawk's nest was sitting up there. But Cat's Eyes's nose told her that the nest was old. She heard a whistle from down on the ground. It was a sharp whistle. One that meant trouble. She climbed back down the tree carefully. She stopped so she was out of sight. She gasped and almost fell out of the tree. Humans were chasing her sister, brother, and friend. Winter was under SnowFall's arm. The wolf cub was snapping at anything that passed by close to her elf-friend. Paddle had managed to catch a fish. She threw it at one of the humans. It hit with a wet slap. Raven ran toward a tree with a human right behind her. But instead of climbing up the tree, she put one foot on the tree, flipped over the human and landed on the ground behind him. She than ran toward the creek. Cat's Eyes took out her little bird whistle and blew. It made a high sound that could be heard anywhere. She blew two more times. The whistle was short and loud. 

The whistle was heard by Vine. He was close by when he heard it. He jumped on his wolf and took of toward the sound. **Cat's Eyes! Raven! SnowFall! ** He sent to them sending them hope. He pulled his bow and took out an arrow. He hit one human that was closing in on SnowFall. His wolf tripped on a root and went down throwing Vine. His arrows flew into the creek. A human was coming up to him. Vine reached out, touched the ground and a vine whipped out and wrapped around the human's feet. Vine stared at the human for a minute, by than Moonglow, Whistler, Arrow, Clear-Sky, and Scroll had showed up. They took care of the rest of the humans. Moonglow ran to SnowFall, who was lying on the ground. The back on his head was covered in blood. She picked him up and held him in her arms. Raven who was standing next to her Father sat down next to her mother and put her hands on her bother. Moonglow tried to tell the girl to stop it, but a look from Whistler stopped her. Raven closed her eyes. A fiat glow came from her hands. The blood stopped flowing from the wound on the back of SnowFall's head. He stirred in his mother's arms. Raven opened her eyes and than fall backwards. Her father rushed forward to catch her. 

"I did it?" Raven asked weakly looking into her father's face.

"Yes. Yes you did." Whistler said looking over at this wife and son.

Back at the great tree. Ruth rushed to his cheiftess's son and took him into his arms. He looked SnowFall over. 

"He looks fine Moonglow. But how did you stop the blood? The wound is gone." Ruth asked looking over at her. 

"Raven." Was all Moonglow would say.

"Raven?" he asked looking down at the girl in Whistler's arms. The girl was tried, but she still looked over at the healer.

"Is he okay Healer Ruth?" she asked weakly. 

"Yes cub. Yes." Ruth said.

"Good." Raven said closing her eyes and falling asleep in her father's arms.

Cat's Eyes watched from a distance. She was happy that her brother was fine and better, but she was mad that she didn't have any magic in her. Vine was standing next to the girl. He looked over at her.

"Cat's Eyes?" he asked as the girl looked up at him.

"What?" she asked looking back down at the ground.

"Are you mad with your self? Because you can't do those things?" he asked bending down to look her in the eye.

"Yes. I want to help but I can't. I can see far when Raven or SnowFall can't. Raven can run good and jump high almost like she was flying unlike Snowfall or me. SnowFall can tell if something bad will happen when Raven and me can't, but now Raven is a healer. Why can't I be like them?" she asked hugging Vine.

"Oh Cat's Eyes. Don't talk like that. Look at your mother and father. Do they have the use of magic? No they don't and they are just perfect." Vine said picking up the girl in his arms. 

"I guess you're right but I still.." Cat's Eyes started to say when Vine stopped her.

"Child you are the way you are to be. Will Raven or SnowFall be cheiftess? No they won't that falls to you. You just go on learning what your mother has to teach you." Vine said looking down at the young girl.

"You're right. Thank you Vine." Cat's Eyes said hugging him than running to meet her mother's waiting arms. 

From that day on the tribe was on the look out for other humans. Whipper's little son grew up. He had blond hair and green eyes. He played with Cat's Eyes and the other younger elves. 

One day when Cat's Eyes was out riding her wolf she heard a weird sound coming from the edge of the Holt. She followed the sound. She peeked through the leaves and saw what scared her. Humans were standing there. And at their feet were Whipper and her son, Taltos. Off to the side of the humans was a net and in it was Moonglow. **Mother!** Cat's Eyes sent in panic. It was sent back weakly. **Cat's Eyes? Run cub. Run for your life.** Moonglow sent . **No mother. I won't run. I'll save you.** **No cub.** but the words were too late. The humans had spotted Cat's Eyes. They took off after her. She pulled her bow and arrows out. But she didn't know that a human was behind her till it was right on top of her. The human picked her up making her drop her arrows. She twisted in his arms, but the human would not let go of her. 

Oh please put her down. Whipper said crying from the ground. One of the humans kicked her. She rolled over.

Cat's Eyes was than wrapped in a net. The human was still holding her. She was forced to watch while the humans killed Taltos. She cried out tears. She turned to turn her head when the humans killed Whipper, but the human forced her to watch. Moonglow cried out in anger. 

No! Moonglow screamed in the human tongue. 

The humans looked over at her. They smiled with an evil look. 

You can speak our tongue. One said.

He turned toward Cat's Eyes. He punched her in the gut knocking that wind out of her. 

"No!" Moonglow said as the human picked Cat's Eyes up and placing her on his shoulder. 

We'll take this one with us. He said as he and the others walked away from Moonglow. One turned and shot an arrow at Moonglow. It hit her in the chest. 

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** Moonglow sent a mind scream. 

Whistler was talking to Moss when he felt and heard the scream. He doubled over in pain holding his head. 

"Whistler what is it?!" Moss asked his friend.

"Moonglow! She sent a mind scream and she is still screaming." Whistler said. 

**Everyone! Quick find Moonglow! Now** Moss sent to the tribe. 

It was not long before they found her. Ruth ran over to her, pulled the arrow out and began his healing. 

**Beloved?** Whistler asked. **Find Cat's Eyes. The humans took her with them. ** Moonglow said. 

Cat's Eyes was scared out of her mind. She didn't know what to do. She was carried into a human village. 

My chief. A demon for you. The human said giving Cat's Eyes to another human. He gapped her with a smile on his face.

My people. With this demon that I hold our people will have the powers of them. She will give me a child that will have the powers that the demons have. We won't live in fear any more. He said as the people shouted for joy.

He turned around and walked in to a tent. The flap was tied shut. He threw Cat's Eyes down on some furs. The people outside heard Cat's Eyes screams. Later the flap was opened and out walked the human. He smiled at his people. Cat's Eyes laid on the furs were he left her. Some women walked in and picked her up and took her into a different tent. Every day this went on. For almost two changes of the moon. Every time he was done with her, the women would come and take her back into the tent were she was kept. The moons have changed three times when Cat's Eyes started to get sick every morning. The humans knew what was happening inside of her. Their "healer" came to the tent were Cat's Eyes was kept. He put his ear to her stomach. He pulled away with a smile.

My people it is so! He yelled. The people yelled for joy. They would now have the power that the elves have.

Back inside the tent. Cat's Eyes was crying. She knew what was going on. She did not want it to happen.

"Oh high ones help me. Oh please help me." She cried into her tears. Outside her tent the people were getting ready for a feast. 

Moonglow and the tribe looked for Cat's Eyes. She was too far out of sending range. Moonglow would not eat, sleep, or do anything but look for her cub. 

"Please beloved you must eat. Cat's Eyes is alive. I can feel it." Whistler said trying to get Moonglow to eat the meat he held. She shock her head and walked away from him. She sat on a rock that over looked a valley. **Cat's Eyes! Where are you cub? ** She sent. 

Cat's Eyes looked up suddenly. Her eyes got a far away look to them. She had felt a sending that was almost out of range. By this time her belly had grown in size. **Help Me! Any one! ** She sent.

Moonglow was about to give up hope when she felt it. A sending form down in the valley. She looked up surprised. **Cat's Eyes! ** Moonglow sent back hoping it was true. 

Back in the tent in the human village. **MOTHER! ** Cat's Eyes sent happy that they had found her.

**CAT'S EYES! My cub! Oh my cub! ** Moonglow said happily. 

Moonglow turned around and ran back to her tribe. She sent, **I found her! She is alive! My cub is alive! **. She howled for joy. Whistler looked up. He ran to her. 

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes! I'm very sure. She is down in the valley. We need to go. Now!" Moonglow said running back toward the valley. The tribe followed her down into the valley. 

The humans opened the flap to the tent were Cat's Eyes was. She was carried out into the eyes of all the people. 

See my people? Look at her. She is carrying my child. The one who will help us. I do not know when the child will be born. But this is my word the child, my child will be powerful. Let us eat. The chief said to his people. 

Cat's Eyes was set on some furs that were by their chief. He looked down at her and smiled.

You will be here forever. After this child you will have another for me. He said patting her head smiling. 

No. a voice said from the shadows. The chief looked up. A figure steeped out of the shadows. It was Moonglow. The rest of the tribe followed behind her. The people screamed. They ran back to stand behind their chief. 

This is my demon. You are nothing now that I have this one. He said standing up. One of the women picked up Cat's Eyes and carried her back into the tent were she stayed. The flap was tried. Weapons were drawn. 

I will not hurt you human. I just want my daughter back. Moonglow said stepping forward with no weapon. 

No. She carries my child. I will not let her go. The human chief said.

My Chief the demon girl is gone. There is a hole in the back. She cut her self-free. One of the women said. 

The human chief looked back at her than turned around to see that Moonglow and the others were gone. 

I will find that girl again and my child. He said.

Moonglow carried Cat's Eyes on her wolf's back with her. Cat's Eyes belly was huge. Oh what have the humans done to you cub? Oh what? Moonglow thought to her self.

Back at the Holt Cat's Eyes was looked over by Ruth. 

"I can find nothing wrong with her. She is fine." Ruth said to his chief.

"Ruth! You can see she is not fine. Look at her. Oh what have the humans done to you cub?" Arrow asked looking at Cat's Eyes.

"The human chief said that she is carrying his child." Moonglow said. 

"Is that true cub?" Fan asked. Her cub Tab behind her.

"Yes." Cat's Eyes said looking down at the ground. 

"How many moons cub?", Ruth asked, "There may still be time to stop it."

"There is no time. It is already done." Cat's Eyes said with tears running down her face.

"How many moons?" Ruth asked again. 

"4 turns of the moon." Cat's Eyes said.

"Oh no. No." Moss said. 

Raven came up to her sister and hugged her. 

"Oh Cat's Eyes. I'm glad you are back." She said into Cat's Eyes hair. She pulled back from her and put her hands on her sister's stomach. She felt the cub move.

"I say let it be. The cub is fine and healthy." Raven said.

SnowFall stepped up to his sister also putting his hand on her round belly. 

"There is no evil here. Like Raven said the cub is fine." SnowFall said. 

The tribe knew that they were right. They would see what the cub looked like when it was born. 

Cat's Eyes was sitting under the father tree. Her stomach had grown in size. She was lying on her back looking up into the tree. It had been 1 turn of the seasons. Ruth and Raven did not know if the cub would be born after 2 turns or early because of it's human half. Her mother said that they would care for the cub like it was one of them. Raven said that she didn't know what half would be stronger. Cat's Eyes heard a sound behind her. She looked up surprised. She sighed with relief. It was only Paddle and Tab. 

"Sorry did we scare you?" Tab asked seeing Cat's Eyes looking at them.

"Yea but I'm okay now." Cat's Eyes said with a smile. 

"How's the cub today?" Paddle asked sitting down next to her.

"Kicking. It's feet work that's for sure." Cat's Eyes said rubbing a hand over her stomach. Paddle reached over to place her hand next to Cat' Eyes's. She felt the cub kick. 

"Hum. Very strong." Paddle said with a smile. 

"Come on Paddle we need to get this to mother." Tab said getting to his feet. He held out a fox. Its fur was a deep red.

"Aw I see you had some luck today." Cat's Eyes said looking at the fox.

"Yup." Paddle said following after her cousin. 

**Hey Cat's Eyes! ** Someone sent from above her head. Cat's Eyes looked up. **Oh. Hello Vine. Rainbow. Should you be up in the tree? How's your cub doing? ** Cat's Eyes asked Rainbow as she climbed down out of the tree. 

"Oh fine today. How's yours?" Rainbow said as she set down in Vine's lap. 

Cat's Eyes looked over at them. They had become one about 1 turn of the seasons ago. Right after they found Cat's Eyes. 

"Okay. I just wish I knew what it would look like. Human, elf, or half of both." Cat's Eyes said sighing. 

"Don't worry about it. As long as the cub healthy I wouldn't worry about it." Vine said placing a hand on Rainbow's stomach.

Another turn of the season has come. Cat's Eyes is in the hole she lives in with her family. Her face is covered with tears as she holds the cub in her arms. The cub looks like her. She is happy. The only problem is that it has human blood in it. She searchers for its soul name and finds none. It has no soul name. The human blood will not allow it so. 

"Mother she has no soul name." Cat's Eyes said to her mother as she cries.

"Shhh. The cub is fine, strong, and healthy. That is what you should care about." Moonglow said rubbing Cat's Eyes's back. 

Moonglow carried the cub the cub outside for the tribe to see it. Cat's Eyes was still inside the tree.

"My tribe. Here is Cat's Eyes's cub. She is more elf than human. But she has no soul name. The human blood will not allow it. She is to be named Tails. Why? Because she has two different bloods running through her." Moonglow said holding up the cub.

"Do you think that human will be back for her?" Arrow said. 

"Mother lets try not to think about that. I know we need to worry about it but now is not the time." Rainbow said.

A scream came from inside the father tree. Every head turned as Cat's Eyes struggled to walk out of the hole. 

"Sister!" Raven said rushing forward to help her sister. 

Cat's Eyes fall into her sister's arms. Raven held her up. 

"No! No!" Cat's Eyes said as she pulled from Raven's arms. She seemed to have gotten some sudden energy. She rushed to her mother. She fell to her knees. 

"Daughter!" Whistler said as he ran only to stop short from a look from Moonglow.

"She has no soul name. She had more human in her than elf. There is evil in her." Cat's Eyes said in a shallow voice. 

"Raven! Ruth! Quick take her back inside." Moonglow said to the two healers. The both nodded and took Cat's Eyes back inside and made her sleep. 

10 turns of the season have passed from the time of Tails birth. She has grown up with much love from her tribe. She has played with Paddle and Tab but the way of life has drawn them into adult hood. But Tails has her own play mate, Lizard, Rainbow's cub. 

One day they played hard and warded far form the Holt. 

"Hey what's that smell?" Lizard asked taking a sniff from the air. 

"I don't know. Let's find out." Tails said running through the bush. 

Lizard followed right behind her. They stopped short when shadows fall on them. They looked up and around them. Humans were closing in on them. 

Ah I see we were lucky today. One said. 

My chief, look at that one. Another said pointing at Tails. 

Yes. Yes. The chief said reaching forward and grabbing Tails arm and pulling her toward him. 

"Leave me alone!" Tails screamed in rage. She tried to pull away from him but he held her in a strong grip. 

Back in the Holt. Cat's Eyes screamed. She pulled her self away from her task. Raven was with her. 

"No! No!" Cat's Eyes screamed over and over.

"Sister what is wrong?" Raven asked.

"My cub! No my cub! He's come back for her. He has her!" Cat's Eyes said looking up in to her sister's face. 

**Mother! Father! Everyone quick find Tails and Lizard. Hurry the humans have come back! ** Raven sent. 

Every head turned at that sending.

Moonglow was the first to reach them. She gasped in shock.

Leave her alone! She shouted. 

The humans turned and looked at her. Tails was being dressed in humans clothing. Another human was holding her head. He had a knife in his hand. He was about to cut her hair in the human fashion. Lizard was hugging by his feet in a tree.

"Mother!" Tails screamed when she saw Cat's Eyes.

Ah. So there you are my little lover. The human chief said. 

I not your lover! Let my cub go! Cat's Eyes said. 

Never. Unless you come with me. The human said.

You let her go? Cat's Eyes asked.

Yes. He said with a glimmer in his eyes.

**No! Don't do it! ** Moonglow said in sending.

I will. Cat's Eyes said. 

The human smiled. Her grabbed Cat's Eyes and draw her toward him. Another hunter picked up Tails. Another cut Lizard down and swung him over his shoulder. 

You lied! Cat's eyes said trying to get away. He hit her in her middle knocking the wind out of her. He than hit her over the head causing her to black out. The same was done to the others.

Do not follow or they die! The humans said.

The elves hung back. They watched the humans leave with their hope. 

In the human camp people stared. 

Our chief has brought us back or "helper" They said.

And others. One said pointing out they other two. 

Look! At that one. The little gray hair one! She looks like our chief. She is our chief's spirit child. They said bowing to their chief. 

Yes my people this is my child. He said as Cat's Eyes wrapped a protecting arm around her child. And another around Lizard, And I have brought back her mother. And another. 

They were taken to a hut and shut in. Cat's Eyes hugged her cub to her. 

"Mother what is it that they want with us?" Tails asked. 

Cat's Eyes looked away for a moment. 

"Tails I guess I have to tell you. Inside of you is human blood running along with the elf. That human out there is what made you." Cat's Eyes said looking down at her cub.

"What?!" Tails asked pulling away from her mother.   
"I was taken from the tribe and thrown into the world of humans for many moons. When I was rescued from them you were a half a turn of the season all ready. But that human blood does not matter. You are an elf and my cub. That will not change." Cat's Eyes said as Tails fell weeping into her arms. Mother and child hugged close for a while till humans came inside the hut and took Tails with them outside. 

"No! Mother!" Tails screamed as she was taken outside.

Cat's Eyes watched them go with tears on her face. There was nothing she could do. They humans would be able to stop her. 

Tails was taken to the middle of the tribe. She looked around in fear. She heard screams coming from the hut her mother and friend were in.

"Mother! Lizard!" she screamed trying to run back to the hut. Big hands held her in place.

"Let me go! Mother!" She screamed kicking. 

**Don't worry cub. We are still all right. I'm still here. ** Came her mother's sending. Tails clamed down a little bit. She could feel that her mother was in pain and in a bad situation. She turned back around toward the humans. She looked up without fear this time in her eyes. She would make them pay for doing this to her mother.

Come now child. The man said that held her arms. She pulled away from him and followed over to where he was sitting down.

She sat there while the humans ate. She was given food, which she would not eat. She sat there shacking her head. The anger never left her face. At last the night began to come. Her senses came to full being. Even though there was human blood running in her veins there is also elf blood. She is and always is a wolfrider. She tried to think of a way out of the mess. **Mother, I want to go.** Tails sent to her young mother in a private sending.


End file.
